


Running For Life (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows The Film. Robyn didn't know the boys that well, only vaguely recognizing them from the block. That soon changes when two creatures burst through Tia's window and she winds up running for her life, trying to save the block. And with this extra pair of hands will Dennis and Jerome be saved? (Pest/Oc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Young Den

**Title -** _Running For Life  
_ **Chapter title -** _Saving Young Den  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Attack The Block in anyway shape or form. I only own my original character, Robyn Hill. (And her mum.)_

 

* * *

With chattering teeth I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my blue woolen gloves. I slipped them on and pulled my scarf up a little higher, keeping my head down in a hopes to conserve some heat. I smiled a little when I spotted two children playing with sparklers. I remember when I was young enough to play with sparklers and try to write my name in the air. Not anymore. At sixteen, a few months from seventeen, I was supposed to be getting a job and growing up. All childhood carelessness lost.  
As the wind whipped around, sending my midnight blue hair into my eyes, I regretted not wearing my hat. I made my way through the alley where the familiar graffiti decorated the wall. I read the five names each time I passed, wondering who they were. ' _Jerome, Biggz, Mos, Pest and Young Den._ ' I vaguely remember a friend of mine talking about someone called Moses and wondered if that was ' _Mos_.'  
I came out onto the next street, spotting a group of boys, I presumed to be around my age just up ahead. I continued on, hoping not to come across as scared. One of the boys made to ride past on his bike but another stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and a shake of the head.  
"No. She's from the block." His deep voice seeped through the scarf pulled up over his nose. I nodded in thanks and slightly quickened my speed as I passed.  
"What's her name?" I heard another boy ask, presumably the one who had gone to ride past.  
"Don't know. I've seen her around though. I think she's friends with Tia."  
I sighed in relief. Never thought I'd be thankful for living in the block.

Eventually I reached home. I say home... I mean small cramped flat on the fifth floor. The TV was switched to some random music channel and I could hear my mum humming along to it from her bedroom. I went in to see her adjusting her short black dress.  
"Going out?" I asked leaning on the door frame. Of course she was going out. She was always going out.  
"Do you always have to sound so downbeat? Try being happy for a change, it wouldn't hurt." She fixed her dark blonde hair before sitting on her bed to fasten her strappy sandals.  
"I am happy. I just want to know why you have to go out with a different guy every night."  
"I'm young I'm having fun. You should be doing the same."  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Except I don't sleep around." I added in a mumble.

Mum stood up, pulled on a faux fur jacket and grabbed her handbag.  
"I've left some money on the coffee table for you if you fancy a take away. I'll be back later. Love you, darling." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and slipped passed.  
"Love you too."

I listened to the door shut behind her before going into the living room and putting the money into my jacket pocket. I switched the TV off and moved into my room. After shedding my jacket and trainers, I picked up my battered acoustic guitar and sat at the top of my bed, resting my back against the headboard. I practiced a few songs I'd written myself then sang some songs I always enjoyed. After a while I could barely keep my eyes open so I set the instrument down and settled myself on the bed for sleep.  
I was woken up about an hour later by the ringing of my mobile. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the name Gloria across the screen. I clicked the button and lay the phone beside my ear, too lazy to sit up properly.  
"Hey, Gee." I yawned.  
"Alright, Robyn. Me and the girls are hanging out at Tia's place why don't you get your arse down here?"  
"Uh..." Thinking about it, I didn't have anything better to do. "Yeah alright. Be there in two." I hung up and ran a hand over my face.

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up. I pulled my jacket and trainers back on and left the flat, locking the door behind me. In the lift I pressed the large 7 and waited for my arrival on the seventh floor. Tia let me into her place straight away, offering me a cup of tea. I sat down beside Gloria and went to prop my feet on the coffee table.  
"You put your dirty trainers on my table I'm gonna hit you with a spoon." Tia scolded. I shared a giggle with Gloria and Dimples and set my feet firmly on the ground.  
"Tia, that Moses you're always talking about...What does he look like?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"Tall, dark skin. Usually wears a black hat with a red brim. It's sort of his trade mark. Why?"  
"Oh...I saw him earlier. Just wondered." She seemed to realize there was something more to the story but didn't ask.

A short while later a pounding sounded at the door and Dimples went to answer. I could faintly hear someone's deep voice asking to come in. Dimples blew up at them.  
"You ain't bringin' all them people in here! No! They're involved in somethin'! Someone's chasin' them! They got weapons and look, that one's bleedin'. And that woman...I don't even know that woman. I'm not gettin' myself involved in a situation I don't need to be in."  
I glanced at Tia who rolled her eyes and moved toward the door. "It's my house, Dimples. Come." She pulled open her security gate and I watched as the group of lads from earlier piled in with a woman I didn't recognize.

The one I now knew as Moses glanced at me, nodding in acknowledgment. One with glasses sat on the sofa opposite me, one sat down in front of Gloria and she immediately started to style his hair. One wearing a wooly hat with tassels moved over to the window whilst Moses stayed still as Tia cleaned his wounds on his face. I noticed them now, fairly sure they weren't there earlier. But then, he had his scarf pulled up earlier so I wouldn't have seen woman stood awkwardly, away from the group.  
"There's one helicopter out there. Copper chopper. Ain't even military. And it's just around the ends man." The one by the window spoke, presumably to Moses. He moved and dropped onto the sofa beside me, pulling out his papers to skin up. I glanced at his leg.  
"Why do you have a cushion taped to your leg?" I frowned. He glanced at me, seeming to only just realize I was there.  
"He's been bitten. I've done my best to stop the bleeding but I can't do anymore without a first aid kit or a hospital." The woman explained.  
"Tia, where's your first aid kit?" I asked.  
"Bathroom."

I found the kit under the bathroom sink and moved to sit next to the injured boy.  
"Put your leg up." I instructed him. He seemed amused and winced as he lifted his leg to rest in my lap. As he spoke with the others I focused on removing the cushion and using a damp flannel to wipe away the blood. I applied a little antiseptic cream and re-dressed the wounds with some bandages. "There. Should be easier to work with than a cushion."  
He smiled and sat back up straight. I focused now on their talk of aliens. "They're out there for real." He said. "They're coming' for us."  
"Ready or not...Here I come." Dimples sang. The other girls joined in before collapsing in laughter. I smirked a little.  
"Listen! There's a dead one in my living room. I live on the first floor. Go and have a look if you don't believe me. There's no front door anymore." The woman had spoken again, moving closer to us.  
"Moses? When did you start going out with your maths teacher." The girls laughed with Dimples. Except for Tia. Even me, who usually kept to myself knew Tia had a thing for Moses.  
"How do you know that woman?" She asked. He stayed silent.  
"We met earlier. He mugged me."

I frowned at the woman. "Is that what you were planning on doing to me?" I asked. Everyone stared. "Before you recognized me from the complex?" Moses nodded once. I slumped back into the sofa. I wasn't sure whether to be angry and relieved. I ignored the rest of the conversation. Every now and then, I found the injured one looking at me with a mild curiosity in his eyes. Like I was some new breed of human that he'd never seen before. I presumed he must've been high. He offered me his joint once but I refused. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't completely innocent. I've been known to have a smoke every now and again but now didn't seem like the right time.  
"Listen, we can't deal with this on out own. We have to call the police. You can trust me. I'll tell them what really happened." The woman said.  
Tia turned on her. "You think the police is gonna help them? They might not arrest you but they'll arrest them."  
"Yeah." The one sat in front of Gloria said. "For murder of two police officers, vehicle theft, resisting arrest...Everything that happened everywhere in the ends tonight."  
"They arrest us for nothing already." The one beside me said.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation I moved to the kitchen, finding a remaining can of coke in the fridge and cracking it open. I stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to dribs and drabs of their chatter. I tried to figure out what kind of animal leaves a bite wound like that Tia spoke again and I paid full attention.  
"Excuse me but what is that?" She sounded scared which was an unusual trait for the hardened South London girl.

From my position I couldn't see what everyone was looking at but the other girls screamed and ran into the other rooms. The boys all raised their weapons whilst taking cover.  
"You can't take two, fam." Moses said as one of the boys, wearing a bike helmet, aimed a small gun at the window.  
"Watch me." He pulled the trigger only for two feeble bangs to sound. "Shit it is a toy." Just as he spoke the windows were smashed as two huge black creatures came headfirst into the room. They reeled on the boy in the helmet and seeing him outnumbered I dropped my coke and ran into the kitchen.

Once again, my hands were trembling but this time not from the cold. I yanked the drawers open until I found a large knife. I ran back out taking one deep breath, thinking of nothing and dove forward, over the sofa landing on the black furry mass. Grunting and clinging on for dear life I plunged the knife forward, earning a howl from the thing but still it moved around trying to swing me off. I pulled back the knife, and plunged it forward again, this time the thing collapsed to the floor.  
The other one turned on me now, pouncing on me and sending me crashing to the floor behind the sofa. In the panic, I dropped the knife, now left defenseless and staring at a huge set of glowing, sharp teeth. Someone jumped at the creature, managing to use enough force to knock it away from me. I used my feet to push myself backwards across the floor but the thing moved towards where Moses was hid behind the other sofa.  
Tia grabbed a standing lamp and smashed it against the wall. "OI! FUCKFACE!" She jammed the live end into the remaining creature. It shrieked and sprang at her. I ran forward only to see Tia and Dimples finish it off with the base of the lamp and an ice skate. You can fault South End girls for a lot of things but Jesus do they know how to fight.

Everyone moved into the center of the room looking down on the huge corpses. The boy across from me removed his helmet and surveyed the teethmarks that were so close to cracking into his skull.  
"You saved my life, man." He said almost disbelievingly. "Thanks."  
I shrugged, "S'alright."  
"You know that little one you killed before? That was a mistake." Tia said.  
"They weren't going for us. They were going for you." Dimples agreed.  
"Actions have consequences you know Moses."  
"Everywhere you go bad things happen."  
"Stay away from us Moses."The girls fled the room and presumably the building. The boys and the woman went out into the hall. For a moment I stared at the...Aliens. Still unsure of what the fuck was going on I turned on the spot until I spotted the kitchen knife stuck into the carpet. I grabbed it and went out into the hall.

The boys stared at me when I joined them.  
"Tia's right. You should stay away from me." Moses said in a quiet voice, he was glancing between me and the woman.  
"Fuck that man! I got your back." The one in the wooly hat said.  
"I ain't goin' nowhere. They nearly got Dennis man. We gotta kill all them things bruv." The one in the glasses said and the other nodded in agreement.  
"We're on the same side now right?" The woman said. Again, they all looked at me.  
"You're going to need all the help you can get if there are more of them." I glanced down and wiped the alien blood off the knife onto my jeans. "I'm Robyn."  
"I'm Sam." The woman said.  
"Jerome." The one in glasses.  
"Dennis."  
"Pest."  
"Moses."

Before anymore could be said, gun shots sounded and bullets ricocheted off the wall above our heads, showering us with plaster. I turned to see a dark skinned man pointing his gun at us.  
"Come on!" One of the boys shouted to me and Sam who were both staring dumbstruck at the gun wielding man. I pushed Sam as lightly as I could whilst still getting her to run. I followed behind her, staying low and clutching the knife as though my life depended on it. Which now, it clearly did.


	2. Saving Jerome

**Title -** _Running For Life_  
 **Chapter title -** _Saving Jerome_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Attack The Block in anyway shape or form. I only own my original character, Robyn Hill. (And her mum.)_

* * *

"Who was that?" Sam asked as we made our way up the steps.  
"That's Hi-Hatz." Jerome answered.  
"Why was he shooting at us? Well...You?" I asked.  
"Best friend got ate and he's a bit vexed about it. Know exactly how he feels."  
"Man's a sausage." Pest added and I smirked a little at the comment.  
"So is there anyone in this block that doesn't want to kill you?" Sam seemed to hate the fact she was relying on a group of teenagers to keep her safe. I don't blame her, they did mug her earlier.  
"Not really." Moses made towards the nearest doors having clearly seen something up the stairs.

We followed him into the lift, piling in and watching in anticipation as the doors slid shut just before one of the aliens smashed into the other side.  
"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on in the block?" I turned and found myself face to face with a tall, pale boy carrying a plastic bag. "What was that chasing you? Why's the other lift full of dead people?" He asked. His eyes were red and I could tell he was high.  
"Hear that Moses. They got Hi-Hatz! They ate that sausage." Another boom sounded as the creature collided with the lift doors again.

We started to go down until Pest reached out and double tapped the ground button, cancelling the request.  
"What are you doing, we need to go down!" The tall guy exclaimed.  
"I ain't goin' down. Too many things down there's out to get me, get me?" Moses said. I shifted towards the back of the lift beside Dennis. With seven of us in here, it was more than cramped.  
"True say. Bare police, crazy gangsters and fucked-up monsters down there." Pest agreed with Moses.  
"OK good. Let's not go down."  
"They can get through doors and windows and security gates." Sam thought aloud.  
"Yeah, if we're not going down were is there left to go?" Jerome was shaking his head, unable to see a way out.  
"Up." Moses answered.  
"Ron's weed room." Dennis said, reading his friend like a book.

Once again cancelling out Sam's voice I pressed the 19 button and waited. Until I noticed Pest staring at me again.  
"I'm starting to realize why you're called Pest."  
He chuckled. "How do you know what floor Ron's is on?"  
I shrugged. "Maybe I know Ron."  
"How?"  
"How do you think?"  
"You smoke?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Thank fuck, I thought we had another annoying nurse around." Sam pouted at his comment but couldn't say anything as we had reached the nineteenth floor.

Moses peered out of the lift, the rest of us leaning forward behind him.  
"Down the end." Looking to where he said, we all saw the two aliens snarling at the end of the corridor. Moses moved back and hit a button to close the lift doors. "We gotta clear that corridor."  
"How?"  
Moses was eying Pest, clearly with some kind of trick up his sleeve. "Indoor fireworks."

The doors opened once again and we all moved forward to hid behind the wall. Pest right on the edge, Moses beside him, then Jerome, Dennis, Sam and the tall guy. I knelt down beside Moses, sneaking glances around the corner. I could faintly hear the tall guy introducing himself to Sam as Brewis and talking about some party he was supposed to be at.  
"I'm supposed to be at a house party in Fulham. I only came here to pick up. I've got customers waiting..." He added.  
"People like you encourage drugs in the ends man. Makes me sick." Jerome spat.  
"Unless you want a better deal. What's Ron charging?" Pest asked, a slight smile on his face.  
"Am I the only person here who doesn't deal weed." Sam looked around us all and no one answered. "Even you?"  
"I don't deal...Just enjoy it every now and then." I answered with a shrug.  
"Maybe you should give it a make better money than being a nurse..." Pest defended his life choices as Moses lit the two rockets he'd pulled from his rucksack.

The hall was filled with dense smoke almost immediately followed by an unsettling silence. Moses pulled a roman candle from Pest's bag and lit the fuse.  
"Come." He stepped forward into the smoke. "Quickly." He called back.  
"Lights." Jerome spoke to Brewis who hit a switch, turning on the lights.  
Slowly, we followed behind Moses. I stayed close behind Pest, relying on the outline of his wooly hat to guide me forward. The smoke was too thick for me to even see my feet when I looked down. I saw Pest reach into his bag again, this time lighting and throwing bangers back and forth, creating small intervals of light.  
"Pest..." I whispered.  
"What?"  
"Don't leave me behind, OK?"  
I heard him chuckle. "Course not."  
I don't know why I said it. I barely knew the guy and he'd mugged Sam earlier today. But something about him...Something about his ignorance to the bite mark in his leg and his calm and collected approach to this situation made me feel a little bit safer. Well...As safe as you can feel during an alien invasion.

A few slow steps forward and I heard Jerome behind us as Brewis raced past. "Help! Pest! Moses! Dennis! Back me!"  
I turned, facing more thick smoke. Pest seemingly heard his friends cries as he brushed past me, his bat wielded in front of him.  
"Jerome? Where you at?"  
I hurried forward, keeping instep with Pest, the kitchen knife ready to strike if needs be. Suddenly Pest screamed and looked down. A hand gripped his ankle. I dropped the knife grabbing Jerome's hand and dragging him backwards.  
"Pest, help!"  
Pest too ignored the pain in his leg and gripped his friends other arm, combining his force with mine to drag him back.

The further back we got the more I could hear fists pounding on wood and Moses' deep voice calling Ron's name.  
"Ron! Let us in man!"  
We were out of the smoke now, in front of Ron's door.  
"Open the door! Open the door!" Pest was frantic, helping Jerome to his feet. Jerome's cheek was a mass of flesh and blood but he was alive and that had to count for something.  
"You wanna get us killed? Open it! Now!" Moses shouted.

Finally the door opened and Ron stepped to the side.  
"We need to hide in your weed room..." Moses informed the drug dealing lay about.  
"It's the only safe place left in the block." Pest agreed.  
"Dunno about that..." Ron muttered as I guided a bleary eyed Jerome past him. His glasses must've come off in the hall.

As we entered the living room, the man that had shot at us earlier was stood, covered in blood and his trembling hand was pointing a gun straight at Moses' head.  
"Wagwan Moses?"


	3. Pass The Time

**Title -** _Running For Life_  
 **Chapter title -** _Pass The Time_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Attack The Block in anyway shape or form. I only own my original character, Robyn Hill. (And her mum.)_

 **A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"You killed that thing." Hi-Hatz's face was contorted with anger.  
"Hi-Hatz, bruv..."  
"You brought that thing to my ends?"  
"I don't want no trouble."  
"You brought feds to my ends?"  
"Listen to me bruv."  
"You brought an alien invasion to my ends."  
"Behind you bruv."

At Moses' words, I looked past Hi-Hatz, through the windows and saw the large shadow like shapes of more aliens. I gulped and stepped back, only to knock into Pest. I made to move forward slightly but he grabbed my wrist, keeping my in place, my back against his chest.

"Don't chat me."  
"I ain't lyin'."  
"Shut up!"  
More creatures were appearing as they spoke. We were fucked.  
"I was gonna make you. Now I'm gonna dead you." Hi-Hatz cocked the gun and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron, the great coward, shuffle into the walk in cupboard. "This is my block, get me?"  
"Not really."

At that moment the creatures burst through the window, sending glass flying everywhere, and pounced on Hi-Hatz. The rest of us raced into Ron's weed room, shutting the door behind us.  
Every one sat down, falling into a silence. I slid down the wall, sitting beside Pest who was beside Sam.  
"How's your leg?" I asked.  
"I'll live. You know...If we get out of here."  
"Wish I'd never chased after that thing." Moses said. "Wish we never mugged you. Wish I never took that white from Hi-Hatz. Wish I'd just gone home and played Fifa like Biggz said."  
"Who's Biggz?" I asked.  
"Our mate. He's hiding out in the bins. Can't get out cause one of them things is waitin' for 'im." Dennis answered.

More silence passed. As everyone sat in their thoughts, I wasn't even thinking about the danger we were stuck in. I was thinking about the strange new boys I'd met tonight. Funny, they'd thought about mugging me and yet here they were helping to keep me safe. And Pest...Sat this close to him now I could feel his body heat radiating off him. He'd pulled his hat and coat off now, revealing his slightly curled brown hair and, green tee shirt and dark grey hoodie. He was fairly attractive, aside from the criminal part of him.

"Anyone got skins?" He asked.  
"Nah fam." Everyone shook their heads. I patted my pockets and shook my head.  
"Bare weed and no skins? This is a nightmare!"  
Moses turned to face Sam now. "Listen, yeah...We didn't even know you lived in the block. If we knew you then were wouldn't have stepped to you."  
"What it would have been okay to mug me if I didn't live here? Is that how it works?"  
"Boy, you's tetchy. He's tryin' to apologize to you."  
"I suppose that's why they never mugged you then." She looked at me now.  
"Yeah. But don't blame them."  
"What?"  
"No one mugs out of choice. Especially not kids from the block. Sometimes, in areas like this, you gotta prove yourself or end up being taken for a mug by people like Hi-Hatz." I explained. "What's worse? Having to step someone or have Hi-Hatz and co on your back twenty four fuckin' seven.?" Sam went quiet, contemplating my words.  
"How long you lived on the block? I ain't never seen you." Dennis asked with a frown and Jerome nodded in agreement.  
"About eight months. I usually keep to myself or go 'round Tia's place. I know Gloria from when we were kids."  
"Is it?" Pest joined the conversation. "You got a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
I shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone's gaze on me. Thankfully Pest turned to Sam.  
"You're quite fit you know. You got a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"You sure about him? Cause he's not exactly lookin' after you tonight is he?"  
"He's in Ghana."  
"You datin' an African man?"  
"No. He volunteers for the Red Cross. He's helping children out over there."  
"Is it?" He said again. "Why can't he help children in Britain? Not exotic enough is it? Don't get no nice sun tan." I smirked. The guy had a point.

Moses stood and moved over to inspect the smaller alien. I assumed it was the one they said they'd killed back in the park.  
"Moses man, your hoodie's gone rave!" Pest laughed.  
Frowning, I looked back at Moses and saw that he had splatter of something all over him that was glowing in the UV light. Brewis stood, inspecting both Moses and the alien.  
"Maybe it's a pheromone?"  
"A what now?" I asked, sitting up straighter.  
"It's a scent. Insects use them to send messages. Maybe that one's a female and the others are male. Maybe that's how they find each other?"  
"You mean you think that's what they can smell?" Sam asked.  
"Moses, you said it feel out of the sky, right? Well maybe they like, drift through space on solar winds or something, like spores. And whatever planet they hit first, the female leaves a pheromone trail, then the males follow it to breed. Like bees, like beetles, like moths."  
"Some fuckin' funny lookin' moth." Moses countered the theory.  
Brewis turned, glancing at the boys. He lifted one of the UV lamps and shone it over them. "You're all covered in it. I bet if you took your clothes off they wouldn't even know you were there."  
"You fancy us or something? You tryin' to get us naked?" Pest grimaced causing me to chuckle once again.  
"No. I'm trying to save your lives. And in answer to your earlier question..." Brewis dug into his pocket and pulled out a packet of skins.  
"Oh thank fuck!" Pest took the skins as though they were the most fragile thing on earth. "I swear I'll never cuss you again."

As the spoke my stomach let out a loud grumble. Pest, Brewis and Jerome turned to look at me.  
"What? I was going to get a take away earlier but then Gloria called me up to Tia's and well...Then you lot turned up. I'm hungry," I blushed and folded my arms over my stomach,  
"Here." Brewis pushed his plastic bag over to me with a small smile.  
"Legend." I grinned when I found a couple of chocolate bars and packets of crisps inside. I opened a bag of cheese and onion crisps while Pest took a Snickers bar.  
"Sorry I messed up your eye man." He said as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth.  
"That's OK. It's good actually. I'm gonna tell my dad I got beaten up and carjacked, so...It actually helps my story."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll do the other one if you like?"  
"Nah, I'm fine thanks."  
"Up to you." Pest shrugged moving off to pluck some buds for his joint.

Still smiling I carried on eating the crisps, quelling the hunger in my stomach.  
"How old are you Robyn?" Jerome asked.  
"Seventeen in three weeks." I said around a mouthful of food. "Why?"  
"Just wondered."  
"If we get out of this, you should come hang out with us." Dennis said. "You seem pretty cool."  
"Thanks."

"Everyone who touched that thing has either got murked or came close to it. Them feds after they touched me, Dennis and Jerome...Everyone who had the scent on them. So if they follow the smell on that, then...I can lead them." Moses was staring deadpan at the female alien.  
"Where?"  
"Somewhere I can blow them up."  
My eyes widened. Blow them up?!  
"Yes fam! Deffo! Blow them up!" Pest grinned as he lit up his joint.  
"I killed that thing. I brought it in the block. If I hadn't, no one would be dead or injured. I've gotta finish what I started."  
Pest sat back down next to me, letting out a mouthful of smoke as he did so. He held the joint out to me and I hesitated. The situation didn't seem right for smoking but boy did I want to. Sighing, I took it and took a large inhale before passing it back.

It was a while until a plan was formed but eventually we were getting ready. Sam was changing into Brewis' jeans and hoodie since he didn't have the scent on him. Then she was going to sneak past the aliens, turn the gas on in Moses' flat and leave the building. Then Moses was going to run out, past the aliens with the female on his back so they follow him. Then once at his flat he was going to light a firework and blow the place up, jumping out of the window away from the blast. Jerome, Dennis, Pest, Brewis and I were then supposed to wait for a minute or two then get Ron and head to someone else's flat and say we'd been there all night. Brewis was currently checking Sam over, to ensure she had no blood or scent on her.

"I don't like this plan." I mumbled to Pest as he passed me the joint again. "Not one bit."  
"Why not?"  
"Moses could die."  
"Nah. Moses is a ninja. He'll be sound." He took it back. "What you worryin' about him for anyway? You only met us a few hours ago."  
"There's something about being in a team against an alien invasion together that can really bond people together."  
"You're tellin' me..." He shifted so he was facing me head on now. "You know, when this is all over we should go out sometime."  
"What, down the park with a bottle of cider?"  
"Rah! Cold, man."  
"I was joking...But what did you mean?" I rifled through Brewis' plastic bag and found the last chocolate bar.  
"I don't know. Just hang out or somethin'."  
"Don't see why not." I split the bar in half and handed a piece to Pest. "Gimme that ring." Moses said, looking at Pest.  
"What ring man?" Moses glared. "Aw man, that's ours. Worth bare P's." Reluctantly Pest pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it over.

A few moments later and Moses opened the door to let Sam out. Once she was out one of the creatures went to lunge through the door but luckily Moses' slammed it shut in time.  
I moved myself to the far corner of the room, taking the last of Pest's joint as I went. Sitting alone, letting my mind dwell on all the negative things that could happen if anything went even slightly wrong, my hands started shaking. Sam could have already been killed. Moses could end up dead. We could all end up dead. Or, by a slim chance, if we do make it out alive, we were more than likely going to get arrested.  
"You alright, Robyn?"  
I looked up to see Jerome watching me. I nodded shifting closer to the wall. I focused on picking the chipped green nail varnish on my nails. I heard odd footsteps coming closer and turned to see Pest limp over and sit down facing me.  
"Why do you have blue hair?" He took the remainders of the last of the joint, took one last drag and stubbed it out against the floor.  
I pulled a strand of my hair down in front of my eyes. It was a deep blue like the sky at night.  
I shrugged. "Got bored of blonde I guess."  
"You're blonde?"  
"Yeah. Most people assume I'm a bimbo so I dyed it."  
"You'd look good blonde."  
"Thanks. I might let the blue grow out. Or maybe try green." I smiled lightly as Pest laughed.  
"So, who do you live in this shit hole with?"  
"My mum. Although she's usually out with some random most of the time. You?"  
"My nan." He didn't seem willing to elaborate on why so I didn't ask.

I heard Moses say later into the phone and realized Sam must've set the trap. Jerome, Dennis and Brewis must've helped him strap the female onto Pest's rucksack and he was now stood with fireworks and sword in hand.  
"Moses versus the monsters! Kill 'em. Kill all them things!"  
"Allow it." Moses took one glance over his shoulder at the boys. His boys. Practically his brothers that he was going to risk his life for.  
"You're brave Moses. You're a fuckin' hero no matter what happens, you know that?" I said standing up. "Good luck."


	4. Laughter And Promises

**Title -** _Running For Life_  
 **Chapter title -** _Laughter And Promises_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Attack The Block in anyway shape or form. I only own my original character, Robyn Hill. (And her mum.)_

* * *

The explosion was heard up in Ron's and we took that as our queue to head out. Even though we were sure the aliens had gone after Moses, I couldn't help but feel jumpy as we left the weed room.  
"Calm down, they ain't here." Jerome whispered as he brushed past me.  
"Where are we going?" I asked. "Who's flat?"  
"Mine, I want to make sure my Nan's alright." Pest answered.  
"Alright. Which floor?"  
"Six."  
"Huh..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You're only one floor up from me. Would've thought I'd have seen you around."  
"You're the one who said you usually keep to yourself." Dennis reminded me.  
"Here." Brewis handed me a rolling pin as he was clutching a wooden sweeping brush.  
"What's this for?"  
"In-case there are any more of those things out there."  
"A rolling pin?" I frowned. "What exactly am I supposed to do to an alien with a rolling pin, flatten 'em?"  
Suppressing a laugh Pest handed me his metal bat and took the rolling pin for himself. "Better?"  
"Much." I smiled and followed behind Dennis and Jerome out of the flat. As I passed the walk in cupboard I tapped the bat on the door. "Ron, we're leaving now."  
The door was yanked open from the inside. "Is it safe."  
"Think so." Dennis answered.

The hall was still full of smoke as we tiptoed down the passage way.  
"Feel like I'm on stars in their eyes." I mumbled attempting to ease the tense tightening in my stomach. "I hope Matthew is by the lift."  
"Who are you gonna be tonight?"  
"Tonight Jerome, I am going to be..."  
"Jedward." Dennis interrupted me with a laugh.  
"I'm one girl how can I do Jedward?"  
"I'll team up with you but I'm not doing my hair." Pest laughed, squinting as though to see better through the fog.

Eventually we reached the lifts and headed down to Pest's flat. The six of us were silent and I used a hand to cover a yawn.  
"Tired?"  
"It's been a long night." I leant my head on the back wall of the lift and closed my eyes.  
"You can sleep when we get to mine."  
"Thanks."  
I heard someone let out a laugh and then someone hit someone else and then lots of muffled whispering. When I opened my eyes, Pest was facing the doors with his jaw clenched and the others seemed to be holding back smirks. Shaking my head I re-closed my eyes. Boys are odd.

When we reached Pest's flat, he hushed us all as he unlocked the door. We followed him inside in silence, hiding our weapons from view.  
"Alright Nana?"  
"Hello darling. Who are all these people?" Pest's Nana was small but healthy looking. She didn't look frail like most old women.  
"Just a few friends Nana. We're gonna chill in my room for a little while alright? We won't be too loud."  
"Alright then. I might go to bed soon anyway."  
"Alright, nan." Pest leant over the back of the sofa, placing a soft kiss to his Nana's head before gesturing for us to follow him.

His room was average sized and kind of messy. Clothes on the floor instead of the wardrobe or wash basket, x-box games by the tv instead of on the shelf, the bed wasn't made... Exactly the kind of thing you'd expect to find in a teen boys room. Spotting a bean bag beneath the window, I made a bee line for it. Once I was seated I lifted the hood on my jacket, slumped down low and close my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a loud television. It sounded like the news so I groaned and rolled over, only to land on the floor. Frowning, I sat up and found myself in someone else's room. As I rubbed my eyes the memories of the night came back to me. The bedroom was empty save for myself.  
Silently, I opened the door a crack to see Pest's Nana watching the television as she had been when we came here. I turned back to try and find a clock but there wasn't one. I tried checking my phone but it was dead. Pest was no where to be seen. I stepped out of the bedroom and went into the living room.  
"Oh, hello love." Pest's Nana stood up with a warm smile. "You must be Robyn. Pest's gone out, he told me to give you this." She handed me a small folded bit of paper.  
"Thanks."

'Robin.'  
I pouted a little at the misspelling of my name.  
'Moses got taken in by the feds. Sam's down there now telling them he was protecting her but we need to back her up. They'll never believe me and the lads on our own. When you wake up can you come down here too? We need all the help we can get. Especially since he was caught with some white before the shit hit the fan. Pest. x'

"Thank you...Erm..."  
"Pearl."  
"Thanks Pearl." I headed for the front door.  
"Don't you want a cup of tea?"  
"No thank you. Bye."

I ran out of the building as fast as I could, running to the nearest taxi rank and catching a taxi to the police station. Jerome was stood outside when I arrived.  
"Jerome!" I called as I payed the driver with the money mu had given me for a takeaway.  
"Robyn, what you doin' here?" As I neared him I saw the bandaged taped to his cheek covering the wound from the alien.  
"Pest asked me to come. Says you could do with some help for Moses."  
"Yeah but...I mean you barely know us." Jerome seemed bemused.  
"Like I said to Pest, there's something about an alien invasion that can really bond people together. Moses is a hero."

* * *

If you'd had come to be a few days ago and said soon I'll be fighting aliens with people I'd never met and then trying to get one of them out of jail, I'd have laughed in your face. And yet here I was sat with the chief inspector with a tape machine recording my every last word.  
"And your full name please." Said the inspector.  
"Robyn Hill."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Wyndham Tower. Fifth floor with my mum. Susan."  
The inspector noted something down. "Right." He took a deep breath and looked at me with his tired eyes. "Why did you insist on speaking with me."  
And here it was. The moment where I was going to have to try and guilt trip him into letting go of the drug charges and bargain with him to get Moses out.  
"Moses is in here for everything that happened in the ends last night, yeah?"  
"Possession, murder, armed robbery and-"  
"He's not guilty." I interrupted.  
"He was caught with white powder in a cigarette box."  
I sighed. "Look, Sam is our neighbor. He didn't mug her you can even ask her that."  
"We did, but it's likely for people like her to be intimidated by people like him."  
"People like him? You mean people who can't afford to live in a nicer area so they do what they can to get by in the ends. On estates all over England kids end up getting into crime cause people like you don't trust them enough to give them a chance. If Moses had white on him it wasn't out of choice. Hi-Hattz probably told him to get it sold. And if you live on the block when Hi-Hattz says jump you don't even ask how high, you just jump and hope it's good enough." Again, he scribbled something down on his notepad. "You've seen those things in the block, yeah? The big black things with glowing aren't from this planet, they're the things that killed your police officers last night. They nearly got Jerome and Dennis. Moses has cuts on his face, Pest had a bite wound in his leg. They even got Hi-Hattz."  
"The aliens."  
"Don't say aliens like that. If I was making stuff up to get Moses out of here I'd come up with something more convincing that aliens." I leant back in my chair, hoping I was doing enough to get Moses out. "And something else, why would I risk my own freedom by coming in here and lying. I only met Moses last night when he and the others helped me not get eaten."  
"I think we're done here Miss Hill."  
"Listen..." I added as he switched the recorder off. "You don't want to cause a national wave of hysteria over aliens right? We won't say a word to anyone, if we get Moses back."  
"Are you trying to blackmail me?"  
"No. Just telling you the truth is all." I stood from my chair and left, leaving the disgruntled inspector behind.

I found Dennis and Jerome in the reception area with a boy with afro style hair.  
"Where's Pest?"  
"With Sam talking to Moses. Only two of us allowed to speak to him at a time." Dennis said as I sat beside him. "This is Biggz. Biggz this is Robyn."  
"Alright." He smiled and nodded.  
"I think we might be able to get him out but only if we don't say anything about the aliens."  
"What like cover the whole thing up?"  
I nodded as Sam came into view through a side door. She smiled as she approached and all three of us stood up.  
"He's fine." Was all she said. It was all she needed to say.  
Pest emerged behind her with one crutch in hand. I smiled when I saw him although I couldn't fathom why I was so happy to see him.  
"Robyn, you came."  
"Yeah. I've spoken to the inspector."  
"What'd you say?"

The four of us left the station as I told them pretty much word for word what I'd said in the interview room.  
"I don't know if he's going to let him go yet, but he seemed to want to cover the whole thing up. And I don't blame him really. If this gets out the whole country is going to simultaneously shit their pants."  
"You're amazing you know that?" Pest smiled. Again I heard the muffled laughter or Dennis and Jerome. Biggz looked just as confused as I did at whatever they were laughing at. And Sam had a smile on her face.  
"What is wrong with them?" I asked, moving to walk next to Pest.  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Alright. How's your leg anyway?"  
"I had some stitches and stuff and had it all washed out. The crutch is just for a few days cause it stings a bit. The skins a bit tight."  
"Well, at least you're alive, eh?"  
"True say."

As we approached the block, I suddenly remembered the one thing I hadn't thought about all night. My mum.  
"Robyn! Where the hell have you been? I get a phone call from out neighbor about some kind of hostage situation going on here and you don't answer your bloody phone!" She was marching towards me now, still in her black dress but her shoes were gone.  
"It died. I was going to call you, I was just...Busy."  
"Busy? Too busy to let your mother know your safe?"  
"Yeah or too busy to stay in at home with your daughter." I shot back, angry that she was embarrassing me in front of my new friends.  
"Don't start."  
"I'll see you later." I said, turning to the others.  
"No you won't. You're grounded."  
"Like you'll be home long enough to enforce that." I grumbled as I stomped past her and into the building. "You know I really don't understand you." I hit the button for the lift, noticing that one was cordoned off by police tape. Must've been the one Brewis said was full of bits of dead people. "One day you're telling me I should go out and have fun and now you're freaking out at me."  
"I just wanted to know you were safe."  
"Like I said, my phone died. Not my fault."  
"Charge it!"  
"I wasn't home, I was at Pest's place."  
"Pest?" Suddenly her mood changed. "Boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"One nighter?"  
"What? Oh god mum no, I have some respect for myself."

We arrived on our floor and headed straight into the flat. I shedded my jacket and went to my room, finding my charger and plugging my phone in.  
"There, it's on charge. Happy?"  
"I'd be happier if you spoke to me about this Pest." She went into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "What his real name?"  
"Uh...I don't know. I only met him last night."  
"How'd you meet?"  
"It's a very long, very unbelievable story." I mumbled. "He came to Tia's with his friends." I said louder hoping it'd appease her sudden interest in my private life.  
"Oh, friend of a friend."  
"I don't think so. Tia didn't seem so keen. More like friend of a friend of a friend. Although now he's just a friend." Mum pushed a cup of tea towards me in my 'Best daughter' mug.  
"I miss this." She said quietly. "Just talking about things with you."  
"You're always out."  
"I know. But when I'm not you're always in your room."  
"That's you're fault for getting me a laptop last Christmas." I smiled.  
"So you weren't in any danger last night?"  
"No. Promise." There was no way she'd believe me if I told her anyway. "I chilled at Tia's for a bit then up at Ron's and then to Pest's."  
"And you slept at Pest's did you?"  
"Yes. On a bean bag with his Nana in the next room. Get your mind out of the gutter." Some people would find conversations like this with their mum embarrassing but for me she was more of a sister. She had me young so she was only fourteen years older than me. At a few months to thirty she was still young and even younger at heart. I guess now she was just living her teenage years since she was looking after me when she was actually a teenager.  
"I promise to stay in more. Not all the time I want some fun too but just a bit more as long as you promise to talk to me more."  
"Promise."  
"Good. Now why don't you go to Pest's place. Give him a kiss from me."


End file.
